Rules
Basic * Follow Wiki rules. * Don't be rude to others please. * No graphic stuff, there may be nasty fights but please do not describe *every* detail of it. * No sexual stuff at all. Ever. * Don't steal ideas, if you really want to use an idea someone came up with, ask first. * No God Modding or Meta Gaming unless the character is specifically able (in which case they're likely gonna have a power limiter stamped onto them so they can't do it anyway.) Characters * Characters MUST be canon. ** This means they must exist somewhere and not be altered too dramatically. *** For example, I have an OC named Bee. She is not allowed. If I want Sans from Undertale, I cannot turn him into a human, nor use Underswap's version. I can however apply the headcanon that he subconsciously remembers resets as that's not confirmed nor denied by the game. * Duplicates of characters ARE allowed, if this happens name the person in charge of the character in parenthesis after the page name. ** Example: Example (Candlefly) and Example (MixieRoast) can both exist and even meet each other despite both of them being Example. * If your character gets a power limiter, do not get upset. It is not an attack on you. It just means the character was dubbed 'too strong' by the ones running the experiment. * Characters not only can die, they respawn. Which means you keep the same character even if they die so don't get upset. * Do not take OOC conflicts into a roleplay. ** Example: Say Mixieroast somehow steals a cookie from Candlefly despite being separated by an ocean. Candlefly can't have Example attack Mixie's character for no reason despite Example normally being a calm character. * Do not randomly ship characters that don't go together. This was a major problem in quite a few RP groups I (Candlefly) was in, forced ships are annoying at best and makes people leave at worst. * Attempt not to pick a canon character that's a Mary Sue. If you do, it's getting nerfed to the ground with Power Limiters. * While you can have as many characters as you want, you can only have 3 characters from the same franchise. Roleplays * There are three types of Roleplays, Major, Minor, and Silly. * Major RPs can only be made by Candlefly or Mixieroast. They advance the main plot. If one of made by anyone else, it will be deleted. * Minor RPs can be made by anyone and may or may not advance the plot. These will likely be the most common. * Silly RPs are ones that are non-canon to the RP and you can go wild in. Please keep the number of these low to keep the wiki from getting off focus. Characters should not reference a silly RP from outside a silly RP. * Power limiters can be applied in an RP if a character does something extreme enough, this may remove a character from said RP. This is again, not a personal attack on you so don't be upset. * Characters cannot cheat power limiters. * We allow any kind of Roleplay style as long as it's readable. This means not 1337 (Unless you happen to be playing something like a Homestuck Troll), and no thesaurus throw up. Category:Browse